Replace her
by spacekitty1214
Summary: Hey all! This is an exciting twist on the original Maze runner book. I replaced the characters with my own, and instead of just boys, there are boys and girls. The main character is now a girl named Victoria, who was the greenie to begin with, but was soon being replaced. The replacement has a message for all, which puts Victoria in danger. I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Let me just start out by saying that these are all made up characters with different personalities than the original characters. Also the glade consists of boys and girls, but the same concept.**

**Chapter 1**

There was something about being a maze runner that made life in the glade so much more interesting.

Victoria awakened with a sudden jerk, hearing the sound of her cabin mate Cassidy, who was a med-jack, snickering. The tan girl who slept on the cot next to her, Mya was just rolling her eyes with a grin, seeing Cassidy with the black pen.

"Oh no! Cassidy! Did you draw on my face again?!" Victoria asked soaring from the worn out cot.

"Maybe." Cassidy faced away crossing her arms.

"She did." Victoria turned to see Sam, at the sink, washing marks off her own face.

"Cassidy! I have to go running with Lucas today!" She yelled at her pleased friend, while racing to the mirror.

"HA! Oh I 'forgot' Lucas is still teaching you the rules of the maze, Greenie." Cassidy said grooming her short brown hair.

"Oh yeah, we won't be calling you green bean for long, a new person arrives tomorrow afternoon." Sam chimed in. Being here for a year now, she was one of the longest people to stay in the glade so far. Sam and Olivia are both builders, and Mya was a cook… best one around as a matter of fact.

Living in a ten person cabin can be both a blessing, and a curse. Most of the cabins have one or two of each job, the builders, sloppers, baggers, cooks, map-makers, track-hoes, blood housers, and runners.

Molly, their bagger walked out of the room and scowled at them all. She was defiantly the eeriest and scariest one out of the cabin, but for some strange reason, was very skittish at the same time, and had a bit of a stutter. Suppose there is something about picking up and bagging dead bodies that can scar you for life.

"Well, uh we better get to breakfast now, uh bye Molly." Olivia said visibly scared.

Just as they left the small cabin, they ran into Eve, the slopper of the cabin. Knowing Eve, they knew this would be an extended talk.

"Hey guys! Ha-ha wow Vic you are looking… artistic," Victoria turned red, remembering the marker still on her face. "Boy am I glad to see my buds again! I woke up extra early today to get ahead on my jobs!" Eve was a slopper, which meant that she could essentially do nothing. Sloppers tend to just do useless chores like cleaning bathrooms, and sweeping floors, because they couldn't do a real job to save their life.

"Uh, Eve… we have to eat so we can go work." Mya said going around the short red-head with bouncy curls.

"Yeah, some of us have real jobs to get to." Sam mumbled as they left.

...

After getting a plate of fresh waffles, the group parked under a large oak tree in the middle of the glade.

The five of them sat in silence until Lucas, Corbin, Allison, and Kate showed up. Allison is the map-maker, and Kate is the track-hoe, who works in the fields collecting crops and growing vegetables, and fruits.

Victoria straightened up when she spotted her running partner rambling towards them, and sit next to her.

"Ready for a long run today greenie?" Lucas said with a face full of waffle.

"Yup!" Victoria said gulping down some orange juice.

Corbin, who was also a runner in Lucas' cabin sat up and shoved a face full of waffle into his mouth "I'm excited because it's matts first day back since the changing" he said through his full mouth.

It got silent as they looked to the top of the building that held people that were sick or injured. Remembering Matt, who was stung by a griever, made Victoria cringe.

"Yeah but that's all over." Lucas said placing his arms around Corbin and Sam, who shook him off and gave him a look that told him 'hands off'. He slowly took his hand away and put it through his messy brown hair.

"Well we better get to work, Mya said brushing the dirt off her jeans.

"Yeah, we better stat now greenie." Lucas said patting her on the back.

"Oh yeah and Vic… you got a little something on your face." Corbin said referring to the marks. All she could do at this point was stick her tongue out. Cassidy, Sam, Olivia, Lucas, Mya, and Corbin all laughed. Cassidy the most.

**Okay I know this is a really slow chapter, but things will speed up, as soon as they start running (haha get it?) which is in the next chapter. Please leave reviews I need the advice! We will get a bit more in depth on characters in a bit, but this next one is more about running with Lucas and Vic. Thanks for reading! I will update ASAP!**


	2. Chapter 2

**As promised, this chapter will get more in depth of Lucas and Vic's relationship and includes them actually entering the maze, and encountering some problems. You also get some more character development for them.**

Finally getting to the giant maze, Victoria checked her pack for all of her supplies.

"You ready?" Lucas asked swinging his backpack on his shoulders.

"I think so."

"Let's run."

…

The two entered the maze and as soon as they stepped foot in, they were on the run, Victoria ripping ivy off the walls and leaving it behind so they are able to find their way back.

After 2 hours of hard running they settled down for a break.

Pulling out an apple, and a bottle of water, they settled down for a few gulps of water, and bites of apple, Victoria's breath soon slowed down, along with her heart rate. All of the sudden, she heard a snicker from her partner.

"I'm sorry, but your marker on your face… oh Cassidy. I just can't take you seriously."

"Really?! GAH! I can't believe you! We are at work we shouldn't be talking about stuff like this!" She said shoving his arm, making him fall over from where he was sitting.

"Ha-ha sorry!" He said taking one more bite of apple before getting up and swinging his backpack on again.

"Let's move on." Lucas said starting a slow jog.

…

As they ran on, Victoria began to slow down, after 5 hours of running, she was ready to stop.

Just then Lucas stopped in his tracks, causing Victoria to hit him straight in the back, causing them both to fall to the ground.

"Why did you stop?!" Victoria yelled. Lucas rolled over, holding his hand to her mouth, planting his knee on her stomach.

She struggled to get up, but soon was pinned and shushed again. She then heard just what he was so scared of. It was the whirrs and clicks of a griever.

Victoria pushed his hands away, and he rolled off of her, as they both backed up against a tall maze wall.

Even though Vic knew, it was already aware of her and Lucas, she held her breath, and squeezed her eyes shut.

The whirrs and clicks got closer, and louder.

As Victoria finally opened her eyes, she looker to where Lucas had stood, and saw that he was no longer standing by her side, but was then running away. Victoria just sighed and rolled her eyes, then crept around the corner, and was sprinting after Lucas with every ounce of energy she had left.

But she was just no match for the griever. It rolled up into its ball form and was off… making that awful metal on stone sound. It screeched and whirred around the corner, chasing Victoria, and now Lucas as well.

"JUMP ON THE IVY WALL WHEN I GIVE YOU THE SIGNAL!" Lucas yelled as they ran for their lives. "NOW!"

The two jumped up the thick ivy wall and climbed with every muscle in their bodies. The griever let out another screech and poked its spikes out attempting to climb the walls. It got about halfway to where they teens were landed. Victoria began to whimper… and loosened her grip, holding on with only one arm. "LUCAS! HELP!" She screeched reaching for his leg. All he could do was yell and hold tightly to the wall, as Victoria attempted to climb back up. The griever was getting closer, one of its mechanical arms reached out for her leg that was dangling just out of reach.

Lucas grabbed her arm and helped her up. The griever fell to the bottom hitting the floor with a hard crack. It scuttled upright and ion the next instant was rolling away.

The large slug-like, furry, slimy, mechanical creature with metal arms sticking out of its sides and back, was whirring and clicking away from the two, who were left dangling with questions in their heads.

They held onto the wall withal their might, still to frazzle to climb down. The sun was slowly going down, and they needed to head back soon.

"It's almost closing time, we need to leave." Lucas stated with his eyes frozen to where the griever was.

They sprinted until they reached the exit. Out of breath, the two leaned on each other's shoulders for a break, it was then 6:30 according to their watches.

"We better… get back to the… map room… before the gate… closes." Lucas exclaimed between long breaths, leaning his head on the wall of the maze. "We have half an hour until the maze walls close, and the maze changes again."

…

As the two finally reached the gate just in time, right before they watched it close, Victoria and Lucas collapsed on the dirt and rock floor.

Victoria looked up to see Matt, and Corbin, who were not nearly as tired.

"We saw… we saw a griev… we saw a griever!" Victoria said between breaths.

Corbin and Matt helped the duo off of the ground, and all four of them headed for the small box, they called the map room.

"I thought grievers only came out at night." Victoria said still confused, considering she was still the newest to the glade… until tomorrow.

"They do." Matt cut in, his long blonde hair blowing back.

Victoria knew that talking about grievers, and how after you get stung, or bit… or whatever, you go through the changing, which brings back memories from before your life that you have had erased by the creators… every memory. Gone. All except your name that's the only memory you have left. The only memory anybody in the glade had left. Thinking about it made Victoria un-easy. And she knew it made Matt feel the same.

"Maybe a glitch by the creators or something." Corbin suggested opening the door to the map room.

"No. That doesn't just happen like that." Lucas said giving a look to Corbin, saying that this was serious.

"Let's just go running tomorrow again, and see if we run into another. If so… we call off running until it's safe. If not, we run." Corbin stated.

"I am NOT running tomorrow." Mat said, giving everybody a cold stare with his deep blue eyes.

"Well, we are going no matter what." Lucas stated, trying to stay positive.

They each pulled out a paper and pencil, and began to draw what they remembered form the maze, section by section.

**As I said, this chapter sped stuff up a bit :) I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will introduce some new characters, and get more in depth with Corbin and Matt, and you meet the leaders! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay as I said, this chapter is going to get a bit more in depth. It's going to be a short one, but it really just shows the suspense that Vic is feeling with the newest member arriving. If you have any advice please comment! I appreciate the feedback! Do y'all think that the romance between Lucas and Vic is too obvious? I want to branch off of it, but I don't want it to be one of those stories that is just a bunch of lovey-dovey stuff.**

**Chapter 3**

After setting their drawings in the chests lining the walls, they called it a night, and said goodbye to the other runners, and headed back to their cabins.

Victoria hurled the cabin door wide open, obviously tired form a long day of running. She looked up to see the 9 other cabin-mates, getting ready for bed, Courtney, who was seen for the first time by the cabin that day was getting ready. Courtney was working in the blood-house, packaging meat for the others to eat.

Victoria hobbled up to the sink, finally able to wash the markings off of her face, she brushed her teeth and long auburn hair. She looked at herself in the mirror, trying so hard to remember the life she once had. The life she partook before the maze. All she saw was her. Tall, long brown hair with hazel eyes. Not much to look at. All she wanted to do at this point was to go at the awful creators of the evil maze with a knife and teach them a lesson, putting them through as much pain as she had.

She wanted her life back. To know who her family was, what her parents looked like. Even what her house looked like.

Victoria slowly shuffled her way back to her uncomfortable cot, and fell face first, collapsing with a grunt. After lying in bed for an hour, 10 o'clock hit, and all lights automatically went out. Right as they did, Victoria felt as if everyone had fallen asleep except her.

The only thing in her mind was the griever.

The slimy blog of mechanical evil was burned in the back of her mind, and it was the only thing she would think about for the rest of the night.

…

After wake-up everybody bounced out of bed as if it was a normal day.

Victoria woke up with a jolt, with only minutes of sleep, she couldn't help but just roll out of bed.

"Someone looks tired." Olivia said with a bounce.

"Oh livi, you don't know the half of it." Victoria grumbled underneath her breath.

"Well hurry up! The box will be showing another glade today, your first time seeing it happen!"

"Victoria remembered her first day at the glade. Awful. She was so confused. Sam had been the first person to talk to her. She was dizzy form all of the excitement. The hundreds of eyes watching her as she emerged from the dark box. Meeting everybody in her cabin. Being shown around by Lucas. Getting lost in the forest. Meeting Matt and Corbin. It was as if the whole day was written on a sticky-note and stuck to her head.

As she looked in the mirror, she saw just how awful and tired she really looked, it was almost as bad as she felt. But soon got over it and turned to see almost all of her cabin-mates gone. All that was left was Allison, Mya, Molly, and herself.

She swiftly slipped on some clothes and was on her way to the box.

Told by Sam, she knew it was tradition that the keepers of each job, and the greenie be there to "welcome" the newest glade member.

Not able to put time into what she looked like, she only arrived in shorts and a tank-top. Victoria crawled on stage along with the 8 other people.

A boy about 18 whose name was Gill, the keeper of the builders, took center-stage and was announcing the rules for when the newest member, that were just floating through Victoria's head.

All she could think about now was… who would take her place as the next greenie?


End file.
